


Even here, I love you.

by Weareloserstogether



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bard/Human Richie Tozier, Dragon-Human/ Warrior Bill Denbrough, Dwarf/Squishy Barbarian Ben Hanscom, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Half-elf/Cleric Eddie Kaspbrak, High-Elf/Ranger Stanley Uris, Human?/Paladin Mike Hanlon, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, One-Sided Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Tiefling/Fighter Beverly Marsh, i'm not sure what else to tag, slow progression but gets explicit later on, there is very slight Al and Bev Marsh non-con but nothing too in detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareloserstogether/pseuds/Weareloserstogether
Summary: The morning was cold, crisp yet bright. It was the perfect morning to start the day off with.Today was the last day of the school year and the whole of Derry forest was expressing their excitement, few in the most revolting ways. These few were known as the Bowers Gang among the forest people. These revolting acts mentioned are Littering, destroying the bridges and harming the lives of Humans and other creatures that inhabit the forest.Hi, this is a fantasy AU that I spent quite a while on, figuring out the plot, clothes and other things. The pace in this chapter is a bit odd here and there but it's just how I thought I'd pace it to get everyone acquainted to the world and such.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	Even here, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I have had for quite a while now. A lot of work has been put into this that won't even be shown for a few chapters and such. A few people helped me with it, My best friend and captain-idgie on Tumblr helped me with the races and figuring out some things for the future.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy it.

The morning was cold, crisp yet bright. It was the perfect morning to start the day off with. Today was the last day of the school year and the whole of Derry forest was expressing their excitement, few in the most revolting ways. These few were known as the Bowers Gang among the forest people. These revolting acts mentioned are Littering, destroying the bridges and harming the lives of Humans and other creatures that inhabit the forest.

Among this excitement and destruction, a young half-elf by the name of Eddie Kaspbrak has finally woken up. This young boy woke with a yawn. The yawn turning to a groan when he looked out the window of his room. The room that Eddie slept in was the top room of the house, the roof was in a slanted form from the leafy greens that made up the roof. Eddie slowly sat up and put his head in his hands, He was one of the few people who wasn't too excited for this last day due to most likely not being able to leave the house during the summer (aside from the trips in the woods for the herbs that could 'heal' him). Once Eddie was done grieving his chances of isolation he got up. The Young Half-elf walked his way to his bathroom to shower and then back to his room to get changed. The young boy pulled out a light tan shirt that tied at the top to hide how deep the neckline was, this shirt he tucked into his brown shorts to puff out the bottom a bit more. The sleeves were puffed out near the lower arm and went inwards on his wrist.

Eddie loved this shirt because of how small it made him feel. The shorts were semi-short but they looked nice. Once he was done getting changed into the small amount of clothing he let himself wear during the hot summers he walked down the small hallway to the bathroom, closing the door and brushing through his now half soaked hair. He sighed at the texture of the hair. He grabbed the cloth that sat near the sink of the bathroom and ruffled out his hair once again in an attempt to dry it more than it was. Eddie brushed it once again and looked at himself in the mirror, smiling at what looked back at him.

"Eddie bear! breakfast is ready!" His mother called, making the boy breathe in and out deeply before moving from the bathroom to the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him with his breakfast of the day. It was a simple one really but it was good food, either way, that was one thing his mother was good at. The plate that was set on the table for him was covered in bacon, eggs, and sausage (ones that Eddie remembered having to hide the tips of his ears to get). Eddie smiled at his mom, reluctantly giving her a kiss on the cheek once she spoke the words "where's your kiss for momma?" before sitting at the table. Eddie ate quite slow and delicately while his mother ate a bit more fast ahead of him "so, today is the last day of school" Eddie brought up and his mother nodded "yeah, just in time as well. I'm gonna need your help around the house and we are almost out of your medicine sweetie" Eddie nodded, knowing this most likely meant a few days that would be set aside to go find their own medicine since the Humans don't help out Elves ever.

After 5 minutes the food off of Eddie's plate was gone, with only a strip of bacon left. With the food finished he got up and put his brown boots on his feet. The boots went up to his knees and they were nice leather. He gave his mother another kiss on the cheek before walking out of the house that felt like a cage at most times. Outside the house was a spiral of stairs that rounded a tree. This tree was one of the many great trees that the Elves had to move to since the Humans took the ground. Eddie had picked up his satchel before closing the door behind him and started walking down the stairs. The stairs were split into different landings due to the number of houses that were propped up by posts that dug into the ground. The stairs were somewhat hidden to the grounds folk by the vines that had grown on the outer side of the stairs over time. Eddie would wave to the houses as he walked down the stairs, It felt nice to hope that he would make someones day by waving, even if no one was really ever looking. As he got closer to the ground he could feel the wave of trouble teenage rebellion.

As soon as Eddie reached the end of the stairs and stepped out of the bottom vines he was pushed to the side by none other than Patrick Hockstetter who was alone with Henry Bowers. These were the two assholes that Eddie truly did not want to see. They wore dark clothing and things that most people would usually hate to wear in these woods. Eddie groaned as he stumbled a bit "Assholes" he muttered causing them to turn around and glare at him with a glint in their eyes that could only be seen as pure evil "What'd you say Elf?" Henry spat in anger at the small boy. Eddie gulped and gripped his hand tight to his chest as he stood straight up "ASSHOLES" He almost yelled, hoping that would make them flinch but no, no all this did was anger them "You speak quite loud for someone who's ears cost a shit ton of money" Henry spoke again as Patrick took his knife out of the handle. Eddie gulped and bit his lip before running the opposite direction, making the others run towards him. Lucky for Eddie, he was very fast for his figure. What Eddie didn't know was as he reached the dirt road he ran past the house of someone he would meet that same day, waking them up with the sounds of yelling from The two fucks and himself.

**Richie**

Richie jolted up from his bed that laid on the floor since he was too lazy or distracted at times to put anything beneath it. The yelling that flooded his room from the outside had startled him. He pushed his long fingers through his knotted and curly black hair to wake himself up a bit more then got up, standing and checking out his window to only see a glimpse of the boy running from the two that were seeming to slow down. Richie laughed to himself and shook his head, wondering who could outrun the two boys. Richie moved away from the window and bent backwards then from side to side so he could crack his back so it wouldn't feel as stiff as it did. Richie scratched his chest before walking to a pile of seemingly clean clothes that he threw there for the same reason he didn't get a frame for his bed. He threw on some clothes without bothering to have a shower. The clothes he chose were a beige undershirt, a light-brown long vest that sat loosely on his body, a dark brown belt that he tightened around his waist and dull dark blue pants that would crumple above his brown leather boots. Richie attempted to move a brush through his matted and long hair and when that didn't work he just ruffled it a bit and put it in a hair tie. Once his hair was tied up he put on his glasses that were basically makeshift goggles. The leather-wrapped around his head and buckled together at the back of his head. The leather was quite scratchy and seemed like it would break soon.

Once Richie was done making himself look nice he walked out of his room, to the kitchen where his family was, his parents asked him how his sleep was and being genuinely nice people, Richie would reply with the same things, a smile planted on his face. Once he was done eating his food he hugged both his parents and grabbed his huge satchel, letting it fall on the spot between his neck and shoulder. The satchel was probably filled with music sheets and books since that was usually what he spent most of his time doing. Richie walked out of the house and started to walk towards the building they deemed as their school. Richie had left his Lute at home for the day since he didn't see a use for it until later tonight.

Richie had hoped that when he reached the school he would see whoever pissed off half the bowers gang before school but, to his displeasure, he didn't. Instead, he was greeted by his friends, Bill and Stan who was seemingly talking about something before he arrived "H-Hey Rich-ie" Bill spoke with a wave with Stan waving as well from beside Bill. Bill was a dragon type race, only having huge horns and a thick scaley tale. He was usually gawked at for the horns since they were equivalent to the rumour that people with big feet had a big dick (he was also quite buff and good-looking for his race). Stan was a high-elf. He had quite long ears and pale skin that could be described as snow. The only thing that was really different from his family was the fact that he didn't have platinum blonde hair. Richie nodded "how do you do fine Gentlemen" He grinned and wrapped his arms around their necks and started to drag them, Stan walked backwards, letting his friend drag him towards the school doors the way God intended and Bill turned around so he could walk along with Richie. They all started to talk quite loud as they moved down the hall of the school. The school wasn't that big, probably the size of a small mansion. "so, h-how was yo-ur sleep last ni-ight?" Bill asked and Richie shrugged "it was good but I got woken up by this..yelling? Some guy was being chased by two of the bowers" The two looked at Richie and laughed to themselves "let's hope he's not dead" Stan added to Richie's words and Richie nodded with a small laugh, a little worried due to that being a possibilty.

**Eddie**

Eddie had reached the school a bit late as he had to hide from the two little shits that had followed him for quite a while. His breathing was a bit altered and he felt like he would die but he didn't let that stop him from going to school. When he reached his class he just sat at the desk that was given to him and put his things on it, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes only to be interrupted by Bev. She put her hands on his shoulder out of nowhere and smiled "Hey Eddie!" She chuckled when he jumped and glared at her, letting out a relaxed breath once he realized it was her "what? get rushed out again?" She asked in reference to his mom getting so mad at him once that he had to leave the house in a rush, being out of breath by the time he had gotten to the school. Eddie shook his head and sat up fully "two of the bowers chased me to school today. Those assholes suck" Bev nodded along to his words and sighed "well, at least they didn't stab you" Eddie looked at her and laughed softly. Bev was quite beautiful, she had many friends that Eddie never really wanted to meet based on their descriptions. She was everything that Eddie wanted to be. Bev was a dull orange-skinned Tiefling, her tail was quite long and her horns curled in a nice way. She was often hated for her appearance since it was associated with the devil but she didn't care and it never seemed to affect her.

Bev decided to change the subject and talk about random things that happened to her the day before, That's when she brought up the night everyone was going to have at the pub that night for the celebration of the beginning of Summer. It wasn't really going to be a party but it was going to be fun for a lot of people "to come with me!" Bev asked in excitement "please!!" She pleaded and pouted to him for an answer. Eddie bit his lip and sighed "I'll have to sneak out so wait for me near the vines" He nodded to her and she smiled quite bright as the teacher for the day walked in to teach the class.

The group of people who were soon to meet all went home after the school day was over.

They all decided to wear their best getups (except for Eddie who chose to wear what he was before since he didn't have much else)

Richie put on his black shirt that was unbuttoned a bit lower than his chest with black tight pants and black buckled shoes with gold buckles. He wore gold feather pins where his pants start and his shirt tucks in, the chains of the gold flowing down and pinning again at the back to create loops. His coat a teal colour with gold trims. His hair was still messy and curly but he let his sister braid it on one side. He kept wearing his leather glasses that seemed quite out of place from the rest of his outfit. He felt very nice and went to pick up his two other friends while carrying his Lute.

Bev had put on a white underdress and a green dress over top of that. The green looked quite dark. The underdress folded at the top like a scarf and flowed down, ending right before the green dress. The green dress was trimmed with scale-like patterns in gold and laced together from her upper arm to her hips. Her sleeves were the silky fabric that draped down her arms, seeming to be ripped at her upper arms to show the slight muscle she had and connected once again from a pin at her elbow. The fabric draped down to her upper thigh. She let her orange hair flow down to her shoulders, some parts braided and the rest curly.

Stan put himself in a white robe that had gray designs on it that made it seem quite fancy. The top of the robe had fabric that latched together in a way that you'd have to loop them into each other. His sleeves were tight to his arms with printed symbols that went down to his wrist and stopped. His pants were dark grey and he wore white and gray dress shoes. He had brushed out his hair and wore it up in a ponytail, leaving what was left of his hair to reach his shoulders in a wavy way.

Lastly, Bill wore a nice white undershirt that had a slim v-neck made into it. The sleeves of the undershirt weren't poofy but they were loose on his arms and wrapped at the wrist for a better look, making the rest layer loosely on the upside of his hand. He had a coat that was a dull/dark green with gold trim, his belt wrapped around his waist. He wore gray pants and brown boots that were gold around the trims wth some dark/dull green in the neck of the boots. His hair was on the short side so he just brushed it and styled it nicely.

Eddie wore the same clothes from the day, his hair just a bit more tended to.

It had been 3 hours since he got home and the night had finally come. His mom fell asleep in her room and Eddie was finally able to get out of the house. He sighed as he opened his window and looked down at the ground from above. He was a good way up the tree so climbing out of the window wasn't the best option but it was his only option. Eddie grabbed a vine that he usually always used to sneak out. He climbed down it, only slipping a few times and finally reaching the ground with a soft thump. Eddie went to find Bev, whisper yelling her name. Bev jumped out behind Eddie and yelled at him, making Eddie jump with a soft scream and putting his hand on his chest "Jesus fuck Bev!" he spoke with a tone that was trying to be angry but he was semi laughing so it became more light-hearted.

They continued to talk on the way to the pub, which was placed deep in the forest in a tree that grew bigger than any. It was mainly a place for teens to hang out and just be happy for a night, where they could drink and sing and where a certain Trashmouth played for the people who showed. They sat at their own table and ordered some type of brew that came in wood cups which were wrapped in steal stripes. Eddie sipped his drink when he could, liking the taste somewhat but not wanting to take too much of it at a time.

As they sat there, talking, a loud booming voice caught Eddie's interest for only a moment, leaving himself to see A lanky boy in nice clothing loudly joking and speaking with two others, people coming in to talk with him as well but ignoring the people who seemed to be his friends. Eddie went back to speaking to Bev until the sounds of tuning could be heard. Now both Eddie and Bev were looking at this boy right as he started to play a song. The first was his own. it was quite nice, catchy and kind of soft. It didn't match how he was talking before but it was nice. As the night went on he started playing nice folk songs that everyone knew and sang along with. Bev had tried to coax Eddie to walk up and sing with her but he refused. Slowly the people in the pub got drunker and happily sang with each other, all seeming to forget about race and just having fun for a while, something that Derry only ever saw on the coldest nights of summer.

Bev had walked to Richie and smiled, going up to him just as another Bard took over the night since Richie was tired. She smiled and sat next to Richie, pushing her hip against him a bit "Hey hot stuff" Richie flirted but he wasn't fully into it. Bev laughed but noticed he wasn't serious and shook her hand "I wanted to invite you three to come to our table" She pointed to Eddie as she spoke and Richie's eyes seemed to gleam happily "oh shit! that might be him!" and before Richie could explain he was already walking towards the other. Bill and Stan laughed, Bill seemed to be just looking at Bev which caught her off-guard but made her smile with a bit of blush. She got up and motioned them over after asking for their names.

Eddie took a sip of his drink before he heard a voice behind him "Hello Elf" Eddie turned around and saw the tall bard. Eddie had to look up quite a bit to see his face but it honestly made him blush a bit. He liked those blue eyes "JESUS FUCK You're tiny for an Elf" Richie spoke loud and laughed even louder...aaaaand it was ruined, Eddie wished he hadn't spoken at all "fuck off" Eddie turned back around and Richie sat down next to him "no can do Pretty boy, see, I was invited here by that gorgeous Tiefling who is currently bringing over my other friends" Eddie groaned at this and glared at the other, having this male so close to him didn't feel great but he just stayed put. Eddie didn't have time to say what he wanted as the rest made their way over, Stan sitting on the far end of the bench, bill sitting next to him and Bev sitting next to Bill.

"Guys, this is Eddie. Eddie this is Bill, Stan and?" Bev spoke and looked to Richie "Names Richie but you can call me Daddy" he spoke to Eddie and Eddie scrunched his nose in disgust "that's so fucking gross" The other two boys laughed since this was just how Richie was "t-that's our tra-ashmouth for y-y-ya"

The rest of the night was fun, Eddie didn't really loosen up too much but he did enough that he enjoyed his time. That night they all walked home together after everyone went their own ways Richie and Eddie were left to walk the rest of the way "tonight was fun" Richie spoke, being a bit calmer due to the drinks in his system. Eddie nodded and smiled, having to stay a bit close to Richie "yeah...You can play quite well" Eddie added and Richie nodded with a slight chuckle "glad you like it, got a feeling you'll like other parts of me as well" Eddie shook his head at this and groaned "you really are disgusting aren't you?" Richie laughed and nodded "as people say. gotta live up to the name 'Trashmouth' after all" As soon as they reached the vines that lead to the stairs of the tree Richie smiled to Eddie "So, were you the one being chased by Patrick and Henry down the road this morning?" Eddies' eyes widened and he groaned "Yeah... They are assholes and I told them that...probably not the best idea but fuck them" These words made Richie laugh and nod "YES! those pricks deserve it" Eddie smiled and laughed along with the other, finding his laugh quite contagious. Eddie then looked up the stairs and sighed "well, I should go" he nodded to the other. Richie made a weird mouth sound then nodded "Yeah, actually I and the other two are going to our favourite place tomorrow if..you want to join? you can even bring Beverly" Richie scratched his neck while he said this and didn't really keep eye contact. Eddie thought about it for a second and nodded "okay..yeah, my house is the 15th on the tree...just come to the side of the house and whistle or something" Richie nodded, he was silently questioning this but just smirked "I'll see you there pretty boy" He waved to the other and walked away.

All the way up the stairs Eddie kept thinking about Richie, not really coherent thoughts but thinking about him nonetheless. Eddie had to climb up the side of the house with the vine to the house, climbing in the already opened the window and sitting down on the floor, a smile spreading across his face. Unaware that he was being watched by the Trashmouth as he climbed, being admired. Eddie sat in his bed after undressing down to just a long shirt that reached his knees. Eddie went to sleep that night with just Richie on his mind and a smile on his face, wondering if Richie was the same though he wasn't sure why...maybe he just liked how he looked, his hair was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> if you want to follow me on something for updates and just questions on the universe you can find me at weareloserstogether
> 
> Hope to see ya again! ^^


End file.
